


.from the kitchen table

by tvip11



Category: DC Cinematic Universe, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 01:43:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7133465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tvip11/pseuds/tvip11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moments from motherhood, all from the kitchen table.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

Martha sits in the old wooden chair, warm mug wrapped between her hands, as she watches the toddler shove the block into his mouth. He’s small, and warm, and fat, just like any other one year old, but she knows he’s different.


	2. 2

Martha sits in the old wooden chair, small baby in her arms. His fever’s gone down and he’s finally asleep, but still, she worries.

“Stop stressing,” says Jon as he presses his lips against her temple. “He’s fine.”

“But Jon, he’s not like us. We don’t know if he’s really okay or not.”

Silence settles between them as they watch his chest rise and fall.

“Well...he’s not dead, so-.”

“ _Jon._ ”


	3. 3

Martha sits in the old wooden chair, nursing Clark’s wound. The little boy holds back a few tears as she offers words of comfort. “It’s alright, honey. You’ll be fine.”

She sticks the bandage to his skin and kiss his knee, just like her mother used to do when she was young. “There,” she says. “All better.”

Clark sniffles, his wet, blue eyes peeking through his dark lashes. “Are you sure?”

“Positive.”


	4. 4

Martha sits in the old wooden chair, watching her husband and son through the window. Clark sits happily in Jon’s lap, wearing a sun hat too big from his head. They ride around the house on Jon’s old mower.

She lets out a happy sigh. She prays that their life stays this happy forever.


	5. 5

Martha sits in the old wooden chair with a crumbled tissue in her hand. She’s not used to all this silence.

She puts her hand over her heart as she hopes, _prays_ , that Clark is getting along just fine on his first day of school, and is making all kinds of new friends.

Jon chuckles at her. “Honey, what are you gonna do when the boy gets in college?”

“Cry even more.”


	6. 6

Martha sits in the old wooden chair, lips pursed in confusion as she looks at the instruction manual again. “Jon, honey, I don’t think the crib is supposed to look like that.”

“I followed the instructions,” he fumes. “What could be wrong with it?”

“Well, for one, that leg is one backwards.”

He pauses for a moment.“I did that on purpose. It’s called artistic choice.”

“Your artistic choice is gonna make him fall out the damn thing.”


	7. 7

Martha sits in the old wooden chair, giving Clark a pointed look as she listens to his teacher on the phone.

“Oh he _did_ ,” she says, her tone marked with disapproval.

A pause.“Of course, of course, I’ll talk to him about it, Mary Ann. Don’t you worry.” Another pause. “Mmhmm, okay, see you at church on Sunday. Bye-bye.”

She hangs up the phone and shakes her head at her son.“Clark Joseph Kent, what have I told you about putting your hands on other people?”

“But Ma,” he whines, “you don’t understand! Pate was being mean! He pushed Marie off the swing set and made her cry. He deserved to get hit!” 

“That’s not an excuse, Clark! You don’t hit others, not even when they’re being mean.”

Clark slumps in his chair and pouts. “I was just tryin' to do the right thing.”

Martha sighs. “Honey, I know you were, but that’s not the way you’re supposed to go about it.”

She walks over and crouches down next to him so they can see eye to eye; heart to heart. “Son, there are gonna be a lot of mean people in your life. A lot of them are gonna hurt you and plenty of other people. But you still have to be nice”

She grabs his small hand and holds it in hers. “You have to be kind, Clark. Even if they throw sticks and stones at you and call you all sorts of names, you still have to smile in their face and tell ’em good morning. They’ll give up eventually and change once they realize they can’t phase you.”

“How do you know they’ll change?”

“Because people always change. With time, people change.” Martha sighs. “Now, what are you gonna do tomorrow when you see Pate?”

Clark frowns.“‘Pologize,” he mumbles.

“Say it right.”

He lets out weary sigh. “Apologize,” he says.

"And?"

"Be nice."

Martha smiles. “Good. Now go do your homework.” Clark gets up and drags himself to his room, frown still on his face.

“And I better not catch you playing that Game Boy!” she shouts behind him.


End file.
